Overview:
The organization, storage and retrieval of information in both hard copy form as well as in electronic form has always been and continues to be a problem. With the continuous expansion of information available to everyone, especially with the rapid growth of the Internet, the problem of "Information Overload" has grown exponentially. Daily, an overwhelming amount of information comes into our lives in both hard copy form as well as in electronic form. The sight of offices and desks filled with piles of papers, documents, books, etc. is a common occurrence in business as well as in the home.
Growing Need for Better Record Keeping:
In addition, the need for better record keeping including good organization, storage, retrieval of information, documents, and files is becoming more important than ever. The need for better record keeping exists in business as well as in the home. In addition to organizing , storing and retrieving of information in both hard copy as well as in electronic form, good record keeping also includes the ability to purge or discard selected files, documents and items at the appropriate time and in a totally controlled manner. Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides a method and a process for the systematic handling of all types of information in both hard copy form as well as electronic form, from cradle to grave in an intuitive and easy to use manner.
Electronic vs. Paper Hard Copy:
Since the beginning of the computer age it has been suggested that virtually everything worth knowing would be stored electronically and would be accessible on a screen, eliminating the need for and use of paper or hard copy information. With the continued increases in the use of computers to generate, transmit and share information electronically as well as more recent increases in the use of scanning devices to convert hard copy information into electronic form, there has been increased talk about the concept of a "Paperless Office" or a "Paperless Society". Although these concepts seem to be eventually possible, recent studies have indicated that virtually all people of all ages, even young children that do not have preconceived preferences for paper or hard copy materials, do in fact prefer in many instances their information to be in a hard copy or physical form as opposed to or in addition to in electronic form. People of all ages generally prefer their materials to be in hard copy form to allow them to hold, fold, fax, copy, write on, refer to, post for others to see and/or keep for future reference. It has been shown that most people experience a more total feeling of ownership and a feeling of being in control that comes from having their information, documents, files and items in physical or hard copy form.
Although most people prefer tangible documents, others have different preferences for either hard copies or electronic copies of documents or both. In addition, people's preferences may change with time and as further advances are made in computing. Thus, there is a need for a system, a process, an apparatus, a method and a computer program product that is totally flexible, versatile and consistent for various users who have different preferences along a spectrum that spans from hard copy information and tangible things only, to that of totally electronic (no hard copy) forms of information and all possible combinations in-between.
For some Items a hard copy is preferred or even required:
In addition, for the foreseeable future, there will continue to be many types of documents and records that will need to be maintained in hard copy form only. Examples of these types of documents, for say a home application would include, birth certificates, diplomas, passports, a colored brochure for your favorite car, clippings and information about your spouses or child's accomplishment, etc. With a suitable system, these types of documents, information and items could be organized, stored, retrieved and discarded in a systematic and controlled manner that allows for instant retrieval by anyone in the family.
The Internet/World Wide Web:
The recent explosive expansion of the Internet/world wide web has made a vast amount of information available on virtually any and all topics in electronic form. With the Internet, this material can be stored on any computer, in any part of the world, and be instantly accessed by anyone who has a computer tied to the web. With the advent of the Internet/world wide web the typical use of computers has evolved from that of stand alone desk type devices in the early to mid 1980's to computers tied to Local Area Networks (LAN's) and Wide Area Networks (WAN's) in the late 80's and early 90's to computers that are all interconnected by the World Wide Web through various forms of Intranets, Extranets and the Internet itself. This interconnection is able to provide ubiquitous access and sharing of information and documents instantly by virtually all people around the globe. Although the Internet provides a universal method for the connection of people and computers in essentially one large world wide network with widespread access to various types of information, the Internet has not helped much in the area of organization, storage and retrieval of this information. Much work is being done in the development of better search engines which should help users to more easily find the specific information for which they are looking. However, for the foreseeable future, the Internet/World Wide Web has essentially added to the "Information Overload" phenomenon that we all face.
Solution to a widespread/universal problem:
The problem of "Information Overload" continues to grow as more and more information becomes available through new and different channels and media. The need to better manage this information in both hard copy form as well as in electronic form is a widespread and universal problem. Although new products and upgrades to existing products for various computers and applications continue to be developed and introduced, truly new innovation and truly useful new solutions to these real life information processing problems are few and far between. To date, a system or product has not been introduced that is or does what is needed to truly provide "A place for everything". Thus, there is a need for a truly new system, process, apparatus, method, and computer program product that solves a widespread and well known universal problem, saves time, and makes life easier.